The transmission of short messages among mobile telephony users is well-known in the state of the art, for which said users communicate through the GSM (global system for mobile) network with a short message service centre SMSC of a mobile telephony operator.
Given the importance of the added value of short messages, these have been introduced such that a remote server, a service provider for example, uses the applications based on short messages in multiple applications such as news, queries, alarms, etc.
At the present time it is necessary to have an SMSC to be able to give services of this type, so that many applications are developed in cooperation between the provider and a mobile telephony network operator.
In general, in order that a service provider can offer messaging to GSM users, he must contact a mobile telephony operator and the latter facilitates a dedicated access to the short message centre for his use. This results in the implementation of this type of application being slow due to the process involved in the installation of a dedicated line in the service company and to the work to be carried out with the complex and not very widespread SMS protocols.
Hence, the costs in material, connection and manpower to deploy this type of service are high. Also, the mobile telephony operator has to furnish the service provider with a telephone number for access and a direct access line to the SMSC, so that he may offer some not very stringent safety levels.
Hence, permitting a remote server, dedicated to message services, to be able to send short messages to mobile telephony users, implies high costs and long implementation times for this type of service.
International publication EP0777394 discloses a mail service gateway coupled between at least one network wherein an electronic mail service is supported and a network for mobile communication wherein a short message service is supported. The mail service gateway decomposes an incoming electronic mail message and embeds successive parts thereof in successive short messages which are then transmitted through the network for mobile communication towards a mobile terminal. A short message processing device which may be included in the mobile terminals to make the mail service gateway transparent is also disclosed.
International publication EP0959600 discloses a communication system that has a plurality of wireless communication devices coupled through a plurality of wireless network carriers providing wireless communication services thereto using a different combination of network type and transport protocol. A multi-network gateway couples the wireless network carriers to a network of computers containing information therein to facilitate data transfer therebetween. The wireless network carriers are coupled to the network of computers by an airlink configured for the particular combination of network type and protocol, and each of the airlinks operate to exchange data with certain of the wireless communication devices via the wireless network carriers associated therewith.